El asilo
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: ¿El amor es una virtud o una inevitable epidemia? ¿Una alteración hormonal que nos conduce al cielo... o un arma efectiva que nos lleva a la demencia? De cualquier manera... de poetas y locos... todos tenemos un poco. Alice/Bella Femslash. One-Shot.


Espero este One-Shot sea de su agrado, me ha salido un poco más largo de lo que esperaba (x'D), es un break de la saga de esta misma pareja que estoy escribiendo *espacio publicitario* Puede leerse aquí el que lo desee:

/s/9320153/1/Ocaso

Sin más muchas gracias por leer y (si es posible) disfruten.

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo (por desgracia) no me pertenece, sólo utilizo al elenco para mis fines perversos.**

* * *

Los pasos hacían eco en el corredor, paredes blancas daban una textura aún ´más brillante al ambiente serio estéril, la luz resplandecía, blanca y cegadora, el murmullo médico era indescifrable. -Esperemos se adapte al ritmo de trabajo y no le resulté agotador.-Dijo un hombre alto, rubio de sonrisa amigable.-A veces el ambiente se vuelve un poco... tenso con algunos pacientes.

-Tengo experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones Dr. Cullen, por favor le pido esté tranquilo y me brinde confianza.-Respondió una mujer que caminaba junto a él, su cabello castaño y frondoso enmarcaba perfectamente la piel blanca y aterciopelada de su piel, los ojos verdes juguetonamente avellana y sus labios carmesí.

-Bien, pero entonces deberías de llamarme Carlisle en vez del título de Doctor Cullen, me haces sentir viejo.-El hombre le miraba con fraternidad, guardaba un cariño muy especial por la hija de su mejor amigo quien recordaba con melancolía.

-De acuerdo... Carlisle.-Contestó con una sonrisa.

-Esta clínica es tachada constantemente de elitista a causa de las pocas admisiones que hacen a los enfermos, no obstante la causa de que eso luzca así es la atención personalizada que se imparte aquí a cada uno de los que ingresan. Nuestro personal igualmente es filtrado entre una cantidad inmensa de postulados... Dejaré en claro que si estás aquí no es porque te he conocido desde que gateabas sino porque eres un médico completamente capaz.

-Si fuera diferente no aceptaría trabajar con usted.- Aseveró ella con firmeza.

-Bella... Al mirarte y escucharte hablar es imposible no saber que tienes mucho de Charlie en ti, estoy seguro que él estaría muy orgulloso.

-Yo también lo pienso, de verdad estoy muy agradecida.

-Te mostraré el resto del hospital.-Dijo él complacido.

Isabella Swan había dejado su residencia y trabajo en Arizona para laborar en una de las clínicas más galardonadas, el "Hospital Psiquiatrico de Massachusetts" ofrecía una excelente posición laboral si se lograba obtener una plaza, Carlisle Cullen era un amigo íntimo de la familia, desde que tiene memoria lo recuerda como un tío para ella, incluso durante la enfermedad de su padre y su posterior muerte, Carlisle había sido un gran apoyo. El médico se aseguró de dar a conocer cada rincón del hospital, Bella lo seguía con interés y atención devota.

-Generalmente aquí se reparten los memos al empezar los turnos, asegurate que las secretarias te entreguen lo necesario para el día, horarios, cambios en las sesiones, si es que hay alguna conferencia...-Carlisle miró atónito su reloj.- ¡Santo Dios...! Bella, permiteme un segundo.- Acto seguido se marchó inmediatamente.-Por cierto ellos son tus compañeros residentes.-Escuchó que le grito a lo lejos.

Había un hombre corpulento y rubio de ojos azules, su expresión era relajada y hasta amigable, reía con una de las enfermeras que pasaba por ahí. Notó como una rubia de piel blanca le daba un codazo a él con una mueca para reprenderlo. Bella se acercó lentamente.

-¡Carne fresca!.-Gritó Emmett, la castaña se sobresaltó.

-Emmett, querido, comportate.

-Hola soy Emmett McCarty, es un placer, ella es mi novia, Rosalie Hale.

-Es un placer, soy Isabella Swan.-Se presentó sonriente.

-Isabella Swan... Me suena.-Exclamó Emmett pensativo.-¡Claro! ¿No era la novia de Edward?.-Preguntó con inocencia, provocando un nuevo codazo por parte de Rosalie.

-Nosotros sólo somos amigos.-Afirmó rápidamente la castaña, no le gustaba dar explicaciones pero le gustaba menos ser centro de rumores. El rubio levantó las cejas y se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-¿Así que eres de recién ingreso?.-Inquirió Rosalie.-Debes ser muy buena para esto.-Susurró ella mordazmente.

-He ejercido desde que tengo la cédula hace más de un año.-Respondió Bella un poco irritada.

-Entonces de verdad debes ser excelente en lo que haces porque "más de un año" aquí es relativamente poco tiempo.-Replicó Rosalie sonriente pero cínica, era obvio que eludía a su pasada relación personal con los Cullen, cosa muy molesta para ella, la castaña estuvo a punto de contestarle o de asestarle un golpe, lo que sucediera primero sin embargo, Carlisle entró al módulo evidentemente preocupado.

-Veo que se han conocido... lamento interrumpirles así, el fin de semana pasé por alto un consejo al que debo acudir... Hoy... de hecho ya debería estar yendo.-Sonrió el mayor con vergüenza.-El inspector regional ha presionado con algunos puntos en la administración, me he ocupado en arreglar el papeleo, realmente lo perdí por completo.-Seguía excusándose con sinceridad.

-Descuida viejo.-Dijo Emmett con soltura ganándose una mirada extrañada de Bella.-¿En qué te podemos ayudar?

-Cubrir los turnos que tenía con mis pacientes.-Respondió muy avergonzado.

-No hay problema.-Volvió a asegurar el chico rubio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se irá?.-Cuestionó la castaña.

-Será hasta el fin de semana. Lo contaré como horas extras, lo prometo.

-¿La lista de pacientes?.-Preguntó ahora Rosalie.

-Sí...-Carlisle sacó del folder que llevaba en las manos unas cuantas hojas.

-Señor.-Preguntó un joven.- Los boletos de avión.

-Un segundo.-Se escudó él dejando el historial sobre el mostrador.-Si pueden repartirlo sería mucho mejor, no quiero sobrecargarles el trabajo, en un minuto regreso. Muchas gracias muchachos.-Dijo con alegría.

-Um... Veamos.-Emmett tomó los papeles con las manos y se quedó pensativo.-Interesante.

-¿Cuántos son? ¿Son muchos?.-Preguntó Rosalie interesada, el manejo de horas extras sonaba excelente.

-No realmente pero... Encabeza la lista...-Se aclaró la garganta.- Paciente W14a.

-Excelente, entonces es todo tuyo.-Exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Lo haría yo con todo gusto... Sin embargo mi agenda está completamente programada.-Explicó Emmett con indiferencia recargándose sobre el mostrador.

-En otras palabras le tienes miedo.-Atajó Rosalie.

-¿Qué hay de ti?.-Inquirió su novio con el ceño fruncido.

-No es mi especialidad.-Explicó levantando los hombros, la rubia poseía un semblante rígido, levemente se notaba la evasión pero nadie en su sano juicio le llevaría la contraría.- La nueva parece tener experiencia en esos casos.

-¡Es verdad! Bella, parece que este paciente es perfecto para ti.-Exclamó Emmett quien desconocía en absolutoel curriculum de la aludida.

-No comprendo...-Susurró Bella quien les veía con una confusión evidente, en gran medida a la muestra de poco profesionalismo de sus compañeros.

-Son rumores estúpidos sin fundamento.-Contestó Rosalie con la vista pegada a sus historiales.

-Si son rumores te atreverías a tratarla personalmente.-Replicó él con una sonrisa. Bella los seguía mirando extrañada, Emmett se dio cuenta de ello.- Sucede que...-Comenzó a relatar mirandola a los ojos.- Es especial.

-¿Especial?.-Preguntó la castaña con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, verás... Ingresó a la clínica con visiones...-El rubio jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

- Muchos enfermos tienen visiones...-Dijo con ironía.

-Sin dudarlo... pero ellos no ven el futuro.

-Emmett, ella no ve el futuro.-Interrumpió Rosalie con un tono molesto.

-Presumiblemente es una esquizofrenia como cualquier otra... pero...- Tragó pesadamente.-Digo, en una sesión explícitamente relató como habría un accidente de tráfico.

-Querido, siempre hay accidentes de tráfico.-Volvió a cortar la rubia con el mismo tono.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé.-Contestó levantando las manos.- Sin embargo, señaló al conductor de las unidades que traen los medicamentos.

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta, no había manera de contradecirle aunque quisiera, ciertamente había ocurrido.

-Simplemente a la semana de eso, él sufrió un terrible accidente de tráfico que casi le cuesta la vida.

-Supongamos...-Habló Bella.- Que conocía su profesión, las posibilidades que ocurriesen para un chofer un accidente automovilístico son altas. Esa "premonición" me parece una mera estadística, una coincidencia. Es demasiado obvio.

Emmett se quedó pensativo y suspiro con alivio.

-Si consideramos eso...

-Además ¿escuchaste tú mismo que haya dicho exactamente eso?

-Las enfermeras...-Señaló él con dificultad.- Hablaron de eso en la cafetería y yo...

-Touché. Si dejamos a un lado las supersticiones todo es más claro.

-¿Interrumpo?.-Preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa.- Por favor necesito cubrir los turnos antes de marcharme.

-Yo iré.-Afirmó la castaña con un tono divertido.

-Perfecto, una buena actitud para el primer día de trabajo, por favor, sígueme.- Bella asintió con la cabeza, tomó el expediente que Carlisle le brindó y tomó una pluma del gabinete donde se encontraban sus compañeros quienes la miraron haciendo ademán de evitarlo, dio media vuelta para alcanzar a su jefe.

-He oído que ha perdido la movilidad de las extremidades inferiores, siempre estar delegado a una silla de ruedas es horrible.

-Sinceramente me era indiferente, pero nadie merece algo así.

-William es un buen sujeto, definitivamente no lo merecía.

Bella paró un segundo.

"¿William?" pensó con sorpresa... ¿William Black?

-¿Está todo en orden?.-Inquirió Carlisle.

-Sí, estaba viendo el historial clínico, me he distraído con ello.

-Comprendo.-Dijo él sincero, recordó como había sido sorpresiva la enfermedad en Charlie, un caso similar supuso sería una carga emocional para ella.-¿Segura que no hay algún problema?

-¿Perdón?.-La castaña lo miró dudosa.- Oh no.. de ninguna manera.

-De acuerdo, si hay algo en lo que necesites ayuda no dudes en decirlo, aquí generalmente se dan los tratamientos personales.-Señaló una puerta con la mano.- Si de verdad necesitas algo...

-Ahora creo recordar que el padre de un amigo mío trabaja o trabajaba aquí.- Interrumió con fingida indiferencia.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es su nombre?.-Inquirió el médico muy interesado y con sorpresa.

-Es... Jacob, Jacob Black.

-Sí, Jacob... Es una lástima lo que le ocurrió a su padre.-Lamentó Carlisle con pesada expresión.-Un imprevisto muy trágico... Como decía si...

Bella asintió ligeramente, sus músculos estaban tensos, aunque la parte lógica de su cerebro le explicaba con serenidad el hecho de un accidente para un transportista como ya había mencionado era muy obvio, por no decir demasiado, sin embargo, el hecho de que fuera un conocido muy cercano le producía una sensación contrariada, ella había estado con Jake los primeros días de hospitalización, sus propios ojos vieron el pesar en los hombros de su mejor amigo, ella misma sintió el dolor que lo ahogaba.

-...Así que no dudes en pedirlo. ¿Está bien?.-Terminó de hablar Carlisle, la castaña hizo conciencia sobre el silencio que de repente había caído y asintió de nueva cuenta con la cabeza en un movimiento maquinal.-Me alegra, debo partir ahora mismo. ¡Ten un excelente día!.- El doctor se alejaba con paso rápido y Bella se obligaba a mantener la sonrisa, se recargó sobre la pared y miró los archivos con rapidez, suspiró mientras pasaba las hojas.

_-Son tonterías Isabella.-Se reprendió mentalmente.- Es tu primer día, demuestra que mereces el lugar. ¡A trabajar!_

Posó su mano sobre el picaporte, dudó unos segundos y abrió la puerta. El cuarto era diferente a comparación con los que había trabajado antes, completamente blanco con una mesa en medio de ella y una ventana de un tamaño medio, miró de reojo a su paciente. Se sentó con la cara inexpresiva, el ambiente era incómodo, increíblemente rutinario salvo por la sensación de qué en realidad sucedía algo extraño, el silencio era sepulcral, el reloj de pulso de Bella podía distinguirse con claridad al aplicar un mínimo esfuerzo, revisaba con naturalidad el expediente médico sin dirigir su mirada al paciente que tenía en frente, aunque le pesaba admitirlo las palabras de Emmett resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Señorita Brandon.-Dijo finalmente aún con la vista en el papeleo.-Espero la estadía no le resulté desagradable.-Dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, es un placer conocerla.-Exclamó con amabilidad viéndola por primera vez, ella evitaba usar los términos formales que podrían ocasionar el desagrado de las personas que trataba, doctor, médico, paciente, tratamiento, enfermo, eran conceptos que evadía al hablar.

La mujer miraba atentamente a través de la ventana, Bella puso distinguir sus facciones detenidamente, era joven, aproximadamente 19 años, piel blanca, el cabello de un negro intenso, su nariz fina y labios medianamente delgados le daban un semblante delicado, Bella pensó que parecía de porcelana. sus ojos seguían fijos en ella cuando notó una suave risa proveniente de ella, la castaña guardó silencio.

-No es que tenga muchas opciones aquí.-Dijo riendo , su voz era tersa, como una melodía susurrante, el tono era dulce, radiante. La castaña sólo alzó los hombros con una sonrisa.- Quiero decir, la comida es excelente, los martes que sirven puré, la vista es excepcional, incluso debo admitir el conjunto que nos proveen es encantador.-Señaló la bata blanca como si fuera una prenda bastante cara.- Ni en Francia recuerdo haber tenido el placer de vestir así.

-¿Francia?.-Preguntó Bella con curiosidad, generalmente no participaba en las fantasías de sus pacientes pero esto había sido un cuestionamiento involuntario, era difícil concentrarse por al conmoción que apenas unos minutos antes había experimentado, incluso un pensamiento fugaz le asaltó, su voz era hipnotizante.

-_ Oui, La France_.- Dijo con un acento marcadamente europeo que dio un toque seductor al de por sí ya atrayente tono que naturalmente poseía.-Hice un maravilloso viaje ahí antes de terminar.. bueno, en esta mansión de lujo.

Bella había recrobrado su postura profesional.

-Desafortunadamente el Señor Cullen ha debido salir de improvisto, me ha pedido por favor cubrir la sesión, pido una disculpa si esto le llegase a causar malestar, ahora bien...He leído que posee inclinación al arte, me gustaría emplear una nueva dinámica. Si es amable de esperar unos instantes a que solicité el material para comenzar a trabajar.

-Dios... ¿qué?.- Cuestionó su paciente.- Es que estoy acostumbrada solamente a hablar por una hora viendo como fingen escucharme. Honestamente no me parece un lugar donde pueda inspirarme artísticamente.

Bella no dijo nada y desvió los ojos de ella, no quería que pensara que la retaba con la mirada, se limitó a tomar la actitud que solía cuando las cosas amenazaban con salirse de control.

-Si a usted le es incómodo realizar una alteración al método acostumbrado sin problema lo seguiré al pie de la letra.

La chica la miró seriamente y suspiró.

-Me encantaría volver a pintar sí, pero aquí no, es todo.

-Lamentablemente debe haber una programación previa para poder...

-Lo imagino.-Dijo suspirando pero inmediatamente volviendo a sonreír.- Eso significa que fingirás escucharme lo que resta de la hora.

-Salvo con la diferencia que sí estaré escuchando.-Afirmó la castaña amablemente.

-Es lo que todos dicen... pero...-Guardó silencio unos instantes.

-¿Pero?.-Inquirió Bella con un deje de impaciencia.

-Si podemos esperar unos minutos no me gusta que interrumpan cuando estoy hablando.-Explicó con su característica sonrisa, Bella espero una mejor explicación en vano, Alice con un suspiró de resignación señaló la puerta con la vista, a esto la castaña trató de discernir que era lo que intentaba mostrarle, al entender que era la puerta se volvió a Alice aún sin comprender nada. El silencio volvía a ser el de un inicio, incómodo salvo que la tensión se debía a la molestia que la situación le causaba, estaba perdiendo el tiempo a su parecer.

-Si gusta daremos comienzo a ...-Un golpeteo en la puerta sonoro le interrumpió, Bella dejó de hablar inmediatamente, Alice tarareaba una canción risueña, volvieron a escucharse el llamado en la puerta. Se levantó de su asiento con confusión y abrió finalmente.

-Doctora Swan, el Doctor Cullen ha llamado para que se le entregasen estos documentos, ha dicho expresamente los revisara en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.-Bella sintió y ante esto la enfermera se retiró, ella entró a la habitación con la vista en las hojas, no estaba concentrada en leer, tomó asiento con una naturalidad maquillada.

-Bien... Ahora, no creo que sea necesario empezar desde un inicio, seguramente todo mi pasado estará escrito en una pila enorme de documentos, así que empezaré donde me quedé la sesión pasada.-Aclaró su garganta con gracia.- Era la semana de modas en París, ¡Dios! recuerdo la pasarela como si hubiera sido ayer, de verdad habían insistido en que modelara pero...

Bella asentía con la cabeza y la mirada ausente, de verdad Alice no sólo había acertado en que llamarían a la puerta si no también en que fingiria ser escuchada con atención.

-Terminar el ciclo sin problemas fue díficil, y ese sin problemas es a medias, una vez en Louvré...-Se detuvo y miró hacia la ventana. Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarle, escuchó de nueva cuenta que llamaban a la puerta, dos hombres entraron, era personal del hospital, la sesión había terminado. Alice se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa e inmediatamente fue imitada por la castaña.

-Ha sido encantador, si pudiese conseguir ese permiso para pintar al aire libre estaría eternamente agradecida. Hasta luego Doctora Swan.-Exclamó su paciente con un aire inocente mientras era escoltada a su habitación personal, Bella sólo suspiró y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

* * *

Servía con dificultad un vaso de café, sus manos le temblaban ligeramente.

-Y... ¿Qué ta el primer día de trabajo?.-Preguntó una voz ya familiar, Emmett llegaba con uno papeles que dejaba sobre una repisa.

-Le preguntas de verdad por trabajo o tienes interés en saber si le han dicho el futuro.-Interrumpió de costumbre Rosalie.

-Sinceramente ha sido muy extraño.- Comenzó a relatar la castaña mientras se llevaba el insípido café a los labios.- Ella ha dicho...-Tragó pesadamente mientras Emmett le veía expectante incluso Rosalie la miraba de reojo.-Que un rubio perderá el trabajo si sigue imaginandose cosas.-Rosalie rió ante el comentario, Emmett se quedó petrificado sintiéndose aludido de hecho el pensamiento primerizo que le asaltó fue que dónde podría conseguir otro empleo, pero inmediatamente su rostro se relajó.

-Muy graciosa.-Reclamó él.

-Ha sido perfectamente normal, hasta me parece que tiene un gran sentido del humor.-Mintió sorbiendo de nuevo el malogrado café.

-Malditos rumores de corredor... No es que me haya exaltado en ningún momento.-Dijo Emmett con su típica indiferencia emulada.-En fin... ¿Qué harás después del turno? Rosalie y yo solemos cenar en un restaurant cerca de aquí.

-Debo... Ordenar algunas cosas de la mudanza, aún no he tenido tiempo de desempacar.-Se excusó sintiendo la mirada de Rosalie.- Hasta pronto...-Se despidió con un ligero esclofrío, la rubia era un poco aterradora.

Atendió el resto de pacientes, sin problema, había llenado un memo durante su descanso, su turno había terminado después de tratar a un hombre mayor con el que no pudo entablar un conversación real ya que su salud se encontraba muy deteriorada y había sufrido un colapso.

Salió hacia el estacionamiento con paso apresurado y su bata en uno de sus brazos. Buscaba en su bolso las llaves de su coche, la noche caía suavemente.

-¿Bella Swan? Debo esta soñando.

La castaña cerró los ojos maldiciendo.

-Edward...¿Qué haces aquí?.-Dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

-Bueno... He venido a ver a mi padre...-Se aclaró la garganta.- Pero no me ha avisado que debía irse así.

-¡Es una lastima! En fin, ha sido un placer verte Edward.

-Bella... espera.-Musitó él.

Bella se recargó sobre su auto con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya que nos hemos encontrado aquí por casualidad... ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

-Porque se necesita una mejor excusa que esa.-Dijo con cansancio.

-Será divertido. Por los viejos tiempos.-Insistió él.

-Edward...

-Se supone que lo nuestro no funcionó porque no crees en las relaciones a larga distancia, y ahora estás aquí..-Reclamó lastimeramente, Edward Cullen no siguió los pasos de su padre, en vez de ser un gran doctor se había consumado como un excelente abogado, con un buffet propio e importantes asociados.

-Exactamente, estoy aquí para progresar en mi carrera, que tu padre sea mi jefe no signifique las cosas hayan cambiado entre tú y yo. Además no funcionó porque...-Hizo un apausa mirándolo a los ojos.

-No sabes por qué.-Afirmó Edward triunfante.

-Hasta luego. Ten una excelente noche.-Dijo Bella subiendo a su auto.

Condujo hacia su pequeño departamento a un cuarto de hora de su trabajo, saludó al portero y subió con desdén, entró a su nuevo hogar, había unas cuantas maletas todavía sin desempacar, no se molestó en encender la luz del comedor, notó que tenía un mensaje nuevo en su contestadora, supiró.

-Bella hija, espero hayas llegado en una sola pieza a Forks, supongo que estarás cansada... te deseo mucho éxito, llama en cuánto puedas.

se dirigió directo a su cuarto, ya llamaría a su madre después, mañana quizá o tal vez en una semana, su dormitorio era caótico, se distinguía la ropa amóntonada en el suelo acompañados por alguno papeles, se dejó caer fatigosamente a la cama, rodó sobre su costado, había maltratdo con la acción algunos documentos, aún con la escasa luz divisó el nombre de su padre, cerró los ojos y durmió antes de empezar a llorar.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó tarde, era una suerte tener su hogar, dulce hogar cerca del hospital, tomó una rápida ducha y desayunó con el mismo ánimo de siempre. Llegó a su trabajo con una expresión cansada y de pocos amigos que tuvo que disimular con toda la voluntad que le quedaba. Saludó a las secretarias en el mostrador y tomó algunos informes que eran para ella, tenía todo un día por delante y aún era martes, leyó con detenimiento el papeleo y esbozó una sonrisa.

_Primer paciente del día, Marco Valterra,_ un italiano de la Toscana que creía ser un vampiro de tres mil años de antigüedad.

Al medio día había terminado con su _sanguinario_ paciente, había escuchado con atención anécdotas que le parecieron increíbles y muy originales para un libro, anotó algunas ideas que él le había inspirado, con suerte podría desarrollarlas.

Siguiente sesión.  
_Alice Brandon,*Permiso para usar las instalaciones en el área verde._

-Y fue algo muy divertido, sin mencionar estúpido, había confundido a Giorgo Armani con John Galliano... ¿En qué clase de mundo semejante blasfemia es permitida y pasada por alto?.-Relataba Alice con alegría. Suspiró satisfecha.-¿Qué tal?

-En los crímenes hacia la moda no soy experta.-Contestó Bella con un aire cansado.

-El paisaje que he pintado...-Corrigió su paciente.

-Oh... pues...-Despegó la vista de su libreta y contempló el delicado cuadro que tenía en frente.-Vaya... es muy bueno... creo.

-¿Crees? Bueno... es algo sencillo, lo admito.- Observó el óleo sobre sus brochas.-Pero en ello se basa el impresionismo.

-Lo entiendo...-Susurró Bella, si bien era pésima para el estilo en la moda era peor en las artes. Su fuerte siempre habían sido las materias lógicas o ciencias exactas.

-No mientas.-Sentenció Alice con su sonrisa eterna. La castaña bufó quedamente.

-El tema libre ha sido un buen comienzo.-Dijo mirando el cuadro, sí era sencillo pero no dejaba de ser llamativo, un paisaje claro y nítido, el panoraba era enmarcado por algunos árboles y en medio de ellos se acentuaba un lago que reflejaba una luna grande y luminosa sin embargo, la luz del cuadro sugería un atardecer.-Ahora... ¿Podrías dibujar que sientes cuando tienes esas visiones?

Había tratado de tener tacto como siempre sin embargo, Alice se encontraba retocando su obra cuando escuchó la petición, dejando caer la brocha con pintura verde hacia abajo del lienzo.

-¿Visiones?.-Exclamó amargamente.

-Las visiones que te asaltan de repente que... generalmente involucran algunas personas que conoces o has visto.

-Ya veo... Es la manera más elegante que me han dicho para llamarme loca.

-Señorita Brandon, no está comprendiendo, yo jamás me referiría a usted con semejantes términos.-Explicó Bella, había advertido en cualquier momento el cambio de actitud de ella, era un síntoma común, debía tranquilizarla si no quería que pasaran cosas mayores.

-De hecho lo entiendo perfectamente, mínimo los demás doctores son claros sin intentar ser "amables".-Gritó alterada.-Podríamos dejar las cortesías estúpidas a un lado, Doctora Swan.-Escupió las últimas dos palabras con molestia muy notoria.-No estoy loca. ¿Ha escuchado bien? ¡No estoy loca! Los dementes son aquellos que me han metido aquí sin razón. ¡Son ellos los que deberían estar aquí encerrados! ¡No yo!.-Alice estaba euforica, vociferaba en un tono agudo, dos hombres se acercaron a ella y la sujetaron fuertemente de los hombros, ella intentaba liberarse.- ¡Los lunáticos son los que aún creen que son libres en un país como este! ¡Viva América!

Bella estaba pasmada, jamás le había sucedido algo similar, por ello siempre sin excepción guardaba con singular cuidado sus palabra.

-¿Estás bien?.-Escuchó una voz a su espalda agitada a causa de haber corrido hasta ahí

-Sí... Emmett no ha sido nada.-Contestó titubeando.-Ha sido un ataque... Yo... con tu permiso.-Bella se excusó con una forzada sonrisa.

Siguió sin otro percance su itinerario, incluso se olvidó momentáneamente del mal momento que había pasado, sacó su teléfono móvil mientras se dirigía a la recepción, había sido un día largo. Pasó cerca de una puerta en la que escuchó ligeramente que le llamaban.

-Doctora Swan...-Volvió a escuchar tenuamente. Bella miró si se encontraba sola en el corredor al comprobar que así era se acercó.-Lamento lo ocurrido en la mañana, me disculpo por ello, no sabe cuán apenada me hace sentir recordar como le he gritado.-Reconoció la voz apagada de Alice.- Si no le ocasiona un inconveniente mayor quisiera pedirle que programara una sesión como la de hoy... Hay algo que... quisiera hacerle saber. Si desea no volverlo a repetir lo comprendo pero prometo que no pasará lo mismo.

La castaña guardó silencio, y levantó ligeramente la tapa de la rendija típica de esas habitaciones, divisó unos labios femeninos que se leían preocupados,sin embargo resultaban encantadores, Bella los miró fijamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna, escuchó unos pasos lejanos y se alejó inmediatamente con paso torpe.

* * *

Alice seguía con la vista fija en el lienzo blanco, su mano sostenía el pincel sin pintura. Bella como acostumbraba tenía la atención en su bloc.

-Lamento mucho lo de ayer...-Cedió Alice suspirando.

-¿Qué? Ah... descuida, no es nada.-Contestó Bella sin mirarla. Hubo un momentáneo silencio.

-Nací en Biloxi, Misisipi, tengo 19 años... Adoro la moda, ir de compras y el arte.

La castaña escuchaba fingiendo indiferencia.

-Jamás disfrute de los excesos, no fumo, ni bebo, mucho menos ingiero otras sustancias cuestionables... Lo único que puedo recalcar es mi suerte. Estoy aquí a causa de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado.-Suspiró.-No merezco estar aquí.

-Señorita Brandon...

-Alice, por favor, es... incómodo escuchar mi apellido.-Interrumpió con la voz quebrada.

-Alice... aquí le brindaremos la atención que necesita.

-No entiende...-Dijo mirando las copas de los árboles.- Realmente yo no debería estar aquí. Se ha cometido una equivocación o eso yo creía, Me vi involucrada en un motín familiar, mi abuelo... era dueño de una inmensa fortuna, grandes negocios y muchas propiedades. Jamás he tenido una buena relación con mis padres...Y cuando estos se enteraron quien heredaría lo que ellos anhelaban... perdieron la cabeza... 26 de agosto, hace dos meses exactamente, se hicieron de palabras con él quien ya debilitado de fuerzas fue...-Su voz se cortó completamente dejando paso a las lágrimas que comenzaban a ser abundantes- Ellos... le arrebataron la vida brutalmente. Él era... mi mejor amigo, el verdadero padre que jamás tuve...-Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y lloró intensamente durante unos minutos.-Yo... no espero que me crea, sólo quería ser escuchada, decirlo a alguien que no me juzgara.

Bella estaba ligeramente consternada.

-Si le preguntara... ¿Estoy loca...? Con sinceridad ¿Qué contestaría?

Meditó unos instantes y suspiró.

-Desconozco los detalles. No tengo suficiente información para tener una conclusión.-Explicó con dificultad.

-Ese día había llegado temprano, escuché gritos en el despacho de mi abuelo, lo vi con mis propios ojos, si quiere detalles los diré, aunque suplicó si es que le causo un poco de lastima se abstenga en pedirlos... Es algo que no quisiera recordar, si fuera una demente aceptaría que ese instante de mi vida fue lo que me arrebató la cordura. Comprendí entonces que hay muchas personas sin escrúpulos en este mundo, y cuando su falta de moral se mezcla con un poder sin límite... no hay imposibles. Son capaces de ir contra su propia sangre si peligra su vida cómoda, si se ve amenazada su posición aunque fuese por su propia hija... Agradezco su bondad...-Dijo con ironía.- Sé bien que podría estar muerta ahora mismo pero al contrario estoy aquí viva entre comillas, entre personas que creen saber que lo que diga es a causa de mis visiones o arrebatos esquizofrénicos. Es excelente, si no quieres cargar la culpa de matar a alguien aunque ya seas un asesino puedes desaparecer a quien desees tachándolo de lunático, y nadie se opondrá porque eres todopoderoso.

-Soy consciente de la corrupción que se vive diariamente, pero...

-Lo dudo.-Dijo con una sonrisa y aún unas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.-Pregunte a Carlisle Cullen, pida que le cuente sobre mí... Y... si tiene el valor pide los detalles.- Tragó con dificultad.- Si... me permite quisiera...-Señaló el caballete y las pinturas. Bella asintió, el resto de la sesión sucedió en silencio.

Otro día más terminaba, antes de terminar por completo su turno, Bella entró a un almacén donde Carlisle le explicó con paciencia que ahí estaba el historial clínico de todos los pacientes que habían tenido. desde el primero en 1960 hasta la fecha, salió con una pesada carpeta de color crema y con una expresión preocupada.

-¡Bella!.- Ella se sobresaltó y giró para ver a quien le llamaba.

-Carlisle...-Dijo en un susurro.-Creí que regresarías hasta el viernes.

-Ha habido un ligero contratiempo, he venido por unas horas, viajar es algo desgastante... ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Han surgido problemas?

-Todo... ha marchado perfectamente.-Afirmó la castaña.

-Me alegra oírlo, si me disculpas debo irme a...

-Yo... tengo una duda.-Dijo con duda provocando que el hombre mayor se detuviera para mirarle con atención.- Quería preguntar acerca de Alice Brandon.-Finalizó con un tono claro, Carlisle carraspeó.

-¿Qué hay de ella?.-Preguntó descuidando un poco el tono agradable de siempre.-¿Ha... hecho algo extraño?

-No... es que, su historial, me parece... hay algunas inconsistencias.

-Bella... es un caso especial, si resulta mucho para ti lo delegaré inmediatamente a otro elemento.-Profirió con autoridad.

-De ninguna manera, me considero completamente capaz.

-Debo tomar un vuelo, expondré una conferencia esta noche y quiero estar preparado.-Finalizó fríamente.-Y Bella... con lo que respecta a Alice Brandon te aconsejo... mucho cuidado.

La castaña sintió el comentario en extremo amenazante, se aferró a los archivos que tenía en la mano y se despidió con rápidez. La confusión crecía no había pasado por alto la disimulada evasión de Carlisle, encajaba de alguna manera con lo que Alice había ya insinúado, pero era incapaz de creer que el hombre al que más admiraba (después de Charlie) estuviese vinculado con personajes infames. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba cuanto antes.

* * *

En su apartamento se confabulaba un mayor desastre, los papeles se encontraban tapizando el suelo, el descuido era aún más evidente, Bella se encontraba frente a su portátil con un cigarrillo en la mano y la vista fija en la pantalla, tecleaba hábilmente entre bocanadas de humo.

Se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla con un suspiro resignado, miró el reloj, las 4:00 a.m marcaba luminoso, no había sido una búsqueda fructífera, con desgano miró la cama, era hora de dormir, notó los papeles y se pasmó unos segundos, colocó el cigarro entre los labios.

Tecleó una dirección, era el servidor de archivos policiales a los que su padre tenía acceso, introdujo el usuario y contraseña de Charlie con un poco de suerte aún estaría activo.

_Acceso concedido._

La castaña sonrió, tecleó con recelo.  
_"Alice Brandon"_

Había sólo una entrada la cuál abrió impaciente, leyó con cuidado, una y otra vez. Eran escasos dos párrafos que mencionaban la muerte del patriarca Brandon, dónde también explicaba que la investigación sería congelada indefinidamente por falta de evidencia o de pruebas corruptas, mencionaban a Alice y a sus padres sin dar nada específico, no se hacía mención de habrela internado, ni contaba con declaraciones, ni siquiera si había llegado a juoicio, era como si... alguien hubiera intentado zanjar el asunto, encontró sólo en un blog de economía que el dueño de Petroleras Brandon & Co. había perecido y había heredado sus negocios al único hijo que tenía. Todo era muy confuso, podría haber pasado como Alice había relatado, y que en verdad se tratase de una encrucijada corrupta, eso explicaría la falta de información, incluso en el papeleo que el hospital tenía de ella sin mencionar la evasiva de su jefe. O bien los motivos para esconder la situación eran otras.

Bella maldijo mentalmente.  
¿En qué se había metido?

La semana pasó muy rápido, entre las visitas a los pacientes y a Alice... quien no había vuelto a tocar el tema, se comportaba igualmente dulce, incluso llegó a abrazarla mientras hablaba con ella, tocaba su mano con una sonrisa, lentamente se sentía cálida cuando se acercaba a ella y dejaba un vacío indescriptible que la aterraba. Carlisle había vuelto y ella no había hecho algún comentario acerca de sus dudas, llegó a aparentar magistralmente no quería que en un descuido su jefe tuviera un pretexto para delegarla del caso.

Al mediodía del viernes como era ya costumbre ofrecía un "tratamiento" al aire libre para su paciente favorita, pasó cerca de la sala de visitas para gastar un poco el tiempo que le sobraba, se dio cuenta que estaba ahí Alice, con un hombre alto, rubio y de expresión amable, miró aún más atenta su relación le parecía cercana, mucho más de la que le hubiera gustado notar, ellos finalmente se dieron un fastuoso abrazo y el hombre se retiró.

Bella estaba callada mirando hacía ningún lugar en específico, Alice estaba especialmente alegre, hablaba de los nuevos colores en sus pinceles y de un paisaje que tenía en mente, sin embargo notó el silencio que la castaña le ofrecía.

-¿Está todo bien?.- Preguntó expectante.

-Sí... es sólo, ya sabes, el trabajo.-Mintió no admitiría que tenía un ataque de celos... porque ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que era, para tener algo parecido a los celos debería de... gustarle ella, y no es que no lo aceptara para sí misma, sólo por obviedad jamás lo externaría.

-No sabes mentir.-Acusó serenamente.- Exijo que te relajes y me des mi terapia emocional como la merezco.

-No es que la necesites.-Soltó Bella inconscientemente. Alice al instante sonrió.

-¿Perdón?.-Preguntó con ligera ilusón.

Bella guardó silencio.

-¿En serio lo crees? Dios... es, un alivio, creí que te habría incomodado... supongo que habrás investigado un poco.. No puedo creerlo, por fin... Mi hermano estará feliz también.-Exclamó con la sonrisa aún más amplia.- Ha conseguido venir a verme hoy... de haberlo sabido antes Bella...

-¿Hermano?.-Preguntó la castaña interesada.

-Sí, es el único que me ha creído todo este tiempo, él regresó de Francia para seguir mi situación.

Bella suspiró aliviada, era el hombre con el que la había visto.

-Comprendo...-Dijo avergonzada.-Aunque no había notado el parecido sinceramente...

-Espera... ¿Lo has visto?.-Preguntó con confusión.-Has creído que él...

-¡No!.-Exclamó sonrojada.

-Te he dicho que no sabes mentir.-Rió Alice.- Jasper y yo... Dios no quiero imaginarlo.-Y puso una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Disculpa!.-Volvió a decir.

-Al menos ha servido para hacerme una escena de celos.-Susurró ella.- Pero no hace falta... Pero tendrás que compensarlo...- Pensó unos instantes.- Quisiera dibujarte..-Finalizó.

-¿A mí?.-Inquirió efusivamente.

-Sí, me lo debes, por el mal rato.-Sentenció ella.

-Sólo si... respondes una duda. El primer día ¿cómo has sabido que llamarían a la puerta?

-No lo sabía.-Contestó Alice ajustando el caballete.- Sólo quería asustarte, conozco lo que se dice de mí allá fuera... me alegra saber que funcionó.-Siguió riendo encantadoramente.

-Pero... Ha sido muy extraño, de igual forma sabías cuando irían por ti.-Explicó con duda.

-Entonces... soy una bruja.-Afirmó Alice.- O quizá noté la hora que marcaba tu reloj.-Señaló su muñeca con un gesto obvio.

-Lo de William Black...-Siguió divagando.

-Yo no lo he dicho, se lo han inventado las enfermeras cuando critiqué el outfit horrible de aquí.-Suspiró.- Bells, ¿De verdad crees que si yo pudiese ver el futuro lo diría? ¡No! Estaría allá afuera ganandome la lotería o invirtiendo en la bolsa de valores... aunque no estoy segura si sería exactamente legal... Realmente no es algo que fuera a decir, mucho menos a mi familia. Sólo loca podría confíar en ellos lo cual no hago, así quesignifica que aún me queda un poco de cordura acá arriba.

-Lo siento.-Musitó la castaña, todo estaba claro para ella.

-Ahora relajate, siéntate aquí.-Señaló debajo de la copa de un árbol.-Y relajate.

Bella obedeció al instante, Alice comenzó a dibujar sin embargo abandonó su lápiz y se acerco a ella, corregía la pose que deseaba ver en su dibujo, y obligó a Bella a quitarse la que su parecer era una horrible bata clínica, la castaña guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¿Y... si fueras libre que harías?.-Preguntó curiosa mientras Alice acomodaba su cabello con delicadeza.

-Pues...tendría una familia.-Contestó decidida.

-¿Una familia?.-Cuestionó con sorpresa.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-Dijo falsamente ofendida.

-No.. es decir, es completamente normal...-Se excusó Bella con torpeza. Alice sonrió maliciosamente.

-Pues sí... quiero una familia, y una grande... Con una casita en el campo y muchos, muchos hijos castaños.-Dijo guiñando un ojo. Bella mió al rededor.-Hermosos hijos castaños, con ojos verdes...-Delineó suscejas con la punta de su dedo.

-Será entonces cuestión de empezar cuánto antes.-Soltó Bella sin pensarlo, su voz era como un ronroneo, Alice se acercó hacia ella.

-Me encantaría... pero dentro de 15 minutos debo volver a mi suite presidencial.-Atajó ella con una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza, un sarcasmo ácido, últimamente al estar juntas una atmósfera propia las aislaba de la realidad, era anestecia pura que daba paso al dolor cuando despertaban.

-Sí... perdona.-Se disculpó desviando los ojos. Alice tomó el lápiz con gracia y antes de comenzar su dibujo susurro levente.

-Si fuera libre me enamoraría de ti.

Esa frase hizo eco en su cabeza durante todo el día incluso mitad de la noche. Si tan sólo fuera libre... Alice estaba presa a causa de la corrupción, de la infamia y del egoísmo. Se levantó de su cama y miró unos papeles sobre la mesa. Tenía una velada larga.

Al fin y al cabo ella también quería ser libre.

* * *

Bella había recorrido prácticamente todo el edificio tal como se lo había planteado había poco personal pero eficiente, en su corta estadía había de verdad comprendido que quien estuviera en el hospital sin importar el puesto que desempeñara era porque tenía una enorme capacidad para ello, Sin embargo en su posición podría fácilmente disuadirla atención de la huida que había planeado durante ese tiempo.

Había que ser rápidos sin descuidar la efectividad.  
Después de recorrer los pasillos se detuvo en el cuarto de Marco, le había tomado cierto cariño fraternal, se había divertido en gran parte escuchándole, le iba a extrañar. Con mucho cuidado en no despertarlo tomó él interruptor que avisaba a las enfermeras algún percanse, aprovechando la conmoción generada por la salud de Marco, había sufrido un pre-infarto, los doctores y enfermeras ponían atención especial en él, podría desviar una parte considerable del personal, considerando la hora las enfermeras y algunos médicos de turno estarían cabeceando frente a sus televisiones o cafés. Apretó el interruptor con suavidad escuchó la alarma general y salió de inmediato de la habitación con dirección contraria al de las enfermeras. Con prisa se dirigió a la habitación de Alice, había obtenido un juego de llaves cuando seducía a uno de los encargados de guardia sin que este se diera cuenta, cosa que le pareció en extremo desagradable, pensó al momento de dar explicaciones, tendría que omitir definitivamente ese hecho, sin embargo de inmediato pensó en que valdría la pena, la sola visión de ella junto Alice viviendo cómodamente sin presiones, sin mentiras, sin otras ataduras le daba fuerzas para continuar, le daba el valor que por sí misma no conseguiría. Abrió la puerta con premura ocasionando un sobresaltó de Alice quien estaba en un extremo de la habitación tararando como de costumbre una de sus canciones, al notar a Bella su rostro se iluminó y corrió hacia ella.

-Dios... No pensé que de verdad vendrías.-Susurró con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo prometí...-Afirmó la castaña rápidamente.-No podría dejarte... jamás.

Alice se acercó a ella y paró a unos centímetros de sus labios.

-Te debo la vida...

Sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente, sentir la calidez de Alice tan cerca era una sensación que podía soportar cada vez menos. Gimió suavemente cuando Alice la besó, retrocedió por inercia hasta la pared, el beso era pasional Bella tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza para separarse de ella.

-Al... Debes... irte.-Dijo jadeando. El color rojo inundaba sus mejillas, ya habría tiempo para esto y mucho más después, esto le provocó una sonrisa radiante.

-Te lo agradezco tanto.

-Yo... no hay nada que agradecer... Ahora, sígueme.-Bella caminó con cuidado poniendo atención en cualquier ruido que manifestara que alguien se acercara, como había predicho los corredors estaban vacíos, estudió prácticamente toda la noche los planos del hospital salidas de emergencia y demás, señaló una puerta.

-No debería haber problemas a partir de ahora, en media hora terminará mi turno, iré a dónde eran nuestras sesiones...espero no sea demasiado...

-De ninguna manera. Esperaré lo que sea necesario siempre y cuando prometas que estarás ahí.- Alice se veía temerosa pero con un brillo de esperanza, la castaña sonrió decidida.

-Lo prometo. Es una cita.

Alice dibujó con sus labios _"bien"_ , y besó su mejilla, acto seguido atravesó la puerta con prisa. Bella cubría con alegría lo que restaba de su turno, después de tantas mentiras sería un alivio pro fin ser libre, la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto, valdría la pena, apostaba su vida en ello.

Ella y Alice, para siempre.

* * *

-¡Alice Brandon ha escapado!.-Gritó una enfermera por el pasillo mientras marcaba por el teléfono un número. Carlisle salió de su oficina con el semblante rígido.

-¿Qué?.-Inquirió el atónito.

-He ido a administrar el medicamento según el horario y no le he encontrado.

El rubio apretó los puños.

En el cubículo que le servía de descanso Bella tomaba felizmente su último café del hospital, la puerta se abrió de repente.

-Alice Brandon ha escapado.- Exclamó Carlisle que tenía el semblante pálido y preocupado.

-Oh...-Susurró la castaña.

-¿Sabes ha donde ha ido o como ha logrado huir?.-Preguntó nerviosamente.

-No he sospechado nada.-Mintió.

-Bella es indispensable pienses un segundo, ella... Alice estuvo inmersa en un homicidio, un caso donde Edward trabajó, ella no hizo nada... sin embargo, su novio... todas las pruebas recaían sobre ella, alegar a una enfermedad mental daría el tiempo necesario para poder llevar al verdadero culpable al estrado, por desgracia...-Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento.- Hay nombres influyentes entrometidos en el caso.

-¿Qué?.- Susurró ella contrariada.

-Piensa ¿a dónde pudo haber ido?

-Yo... pero... los registros, nada... nada encajaba salvo lo que ella...-Titubeó.

-Bella... ¿Qué has hecho?...-Dijo en un suspiró agitado.

-Dijo que... era un malentendido que estuviera aquí.

-¡Dios!.-Gritó Carlisle.-¿Y le has creído?

-Bueno yo...

-¿Tú le ayudaste a escapar?.-Volvió a gritar escéptico.

-Sí pero no pensé que...-La castaña distinguió dos hombres con uniforme policial, una enfermera habpi aya dado aviso a la polícia y había sido dirigida a donde se encontraba el director.

-Señorita está usted arrestada.-Exclamó como de costumbre uno de ellos.-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio.-Le colocó las rutinarias esposas.-Todo lo que diga pude y será usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagar uno el estado le conferirá alguno.

-No, oficiales. Esperen...-Gritaba Carlisle viendo como se llevaban a la que consideraba una hija.-No es lo que han...

-Señor, ha sido muy clara, tenemos una confesión, con su permiso.-Contestó secamente un policía mayor.

-Bella ¡No digas nada!... Llamaré a Edward y todo estará bien.

Ella sólo pudo asentir con la mirada ausente, las lágrimas escurrían silenciosas.

_¿Qué había hecho?_

* * *

-¿Lo ha creído todo?.-Preguntó un hombre joven con acento sureño, el cabello rubio se distinguía entre la oscuridad.

-Cada palabra.-Respondió Alice mientras cerraba la puerta del vehículo. Miraba el resplandor tenue de la luna, aunque se veía muy cercana, su luz le parecía opaca.

-Te he echado de menos.-Dijo él acercándose a ella.

-Y yo a ti Jasper.-Susurró mientras le daba un beso delicado en los labios.

-Ahora... tengo listos los pasaportes, por fin seremos libres.-Exclamó con una sonrisa y encendió el motor.-Finalmente...

-¿El dinero?.-Inquirió Alice impaciente.

-Descuida Amor, todo está cubierto.

Ella suspiró con una sonrisa y se recargó en la ventana mirando el paisaje, miró por última vez ese asilo que la habría aprisionado tanto tiempo, aunque quizá no fue demasiado pero sí había sido suficiente para asfixiarla, volvió a suspirar, recordó a Bella, su corazón se contrajo un momento, no iba a pensar en perdonarse por las mentiras que había sido capaz de decir, jamás se podría arrepentir de ello ni por las promesas que no cumpliría, aunque le atrapasen nuevamente y esta vez no contara con un Doctor Cullen amable quien la rescatara, terminaría mal, tenía la certeza de ello sin embargo había sido por lo menos sincera en decir que comenzaba a sentirse enamorada de ella.

Llegaría a amarla si no hubiera salido ahí, sin dudarlo.  
Pero no lo había hecho.  
Y Alice sí amaba con toda su alma en esos momentos algo que añoraba.

Algo que aunque fuese doloroso o cruel admitir no hubiera cambiado la posibilidad de tenerlo nuevamente por nada, ni siquiera por un amor digno de un cuento de hadas, de esos cuentos que ella adoraba en su niñez incluso en la madurez que experimentaba.

Algo que la hacia sentir aún más viva.  
La libertad.

* * *

**N.D.A: Mil gracias por haber concluido este fanfic. No odien a Alice... Odienme a mí que me ha dado por escribir algo sin final feliz. ._.'?**

**¡Nuevamente gracias!**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
